fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tenth Doctor's Rap
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p3A_tt8ERU Watch. Just watch and have your daily dose of Tennant. Lyrics Opening: Ood Sigma: We thank you, Doctor-Donna. Friends of Oodkind. And what of you now? Will you stay? There is room in the song for you. Doctor: Oh, I've... sort of got a song of my own, thanks. Oh yes! (Planet of the Ood) Verse 1: I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm 903 years old, and I'm a- (Voyage of the Damned) Donna: -bit cold. (Planet of the Ood) Doctor: You got a problem with that? (Voyage of the Damned) I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. Not bad for a man in his jim-jams! But the point still stands; No second chances. I'm that sort of a man. (The Christmas Invasion) You're mister thick, thick, thickety thickface from Thicktown, Thickania! And so's your dad! (The Girl in the Fireplace) Now you are staring into a deep dark pit of trouble if you don't let me help. Mr. Connolly: I am talking! Doctor: And I'm not listening! Chorus There is no power on this Earth that can stop me! (The Idiot's Lantern) I'm the Doctor. (Smith and Jones) I'm the Doctor. Rose: He's the Doctor. (The Christmas Invasion) Doctor: If I don't like it, then it will stop. (School Reunion) Tsk-tsk. (Age of Steel) Better get used to it. (The Christmas Invasion) Mr. Copper: Oh, I will! Doctor: No interfering. I don't want any trouble. Just... just have a nice life. (Voyage of the Damned) Verse 2: Madame de Pompadour:*This is my lover, the King of France. *Doctor: Yeah? Well, I'm the lord of time. And I just snogged Madame de Pompadour! Ahaha! (The Girl in the Fireplace) Blake: More like the stuff of legends. Harriet Jones: He is that. (The Christmas Invasion) Doctor: Correctamundo! A word I have never used before and I never will again. (School Reunion) Bellissimo! (Planet of the Ood) You should write that down (is that what he said? I can't tell) (Fires of Pompeii) There's more to see than can ever be seen, more to do than- no, hold on... Sorry, that's the Lion King. (The Christmas Invasion) For a long time now I thought I was just a survivor, but I'm not. I'm the winner, that's who I am. The Time Lord Victorious. (The Waters of Mars) My home planet is far away and long since gone. But its name lives on. Gallifrey. (The Runaway Bride) laughs (Doomsday) Gallifrey. (The End of Time, Part 2) D'ya hear me?! (I don't know this one) Yvonne: The Doctor, lording it over, assuming alien authority over the rights of man. Doctor: Yeah, I am. (Army of Ghosts) Tell me something new. (I don't know this one) HA! (Planet of the Ood) Empress of the Racnoss: I'm afraid I have to decline. Doctor: Then what happens next is your own doing. (The Runaway Bride) The Doctor is in. (I don't know this one) And I'm gonna win! (The Waters of Mars) Chorus: There is no power on this Earth that can stop me! (The Idiot's Lantern) I'm the Doctor. (Smith and Jones) I'm the Doctor. Rose: He's the Doctor. (The Christmas Invasion) Doctor: If I don't like it, then it will stop. (School Reunion) Tsk-tsk. (Age of Steel) Better get used to it. (The Christmas Invasion) Mr. Copper: Oh, I will! Doctor: No interfering. I don't want any trouble. Just... just have a nice life. (Voyage of the Damned) Verse 3: Doctor: It's not like I'm an innocent. I've taken lives. And I got worse, I got clever. Manipulated people into taking their own. Sometimes I think a Time Lord lives too long. (The End of Time, Part 2) Now then, where were we? (Journey's End) You shouldn't even exist! (Utopia, I think?) You're dead. (Doomsday) I'm not winding you up. (The Girl in the Fireplace) You're not clever, you're not important. (The Runaway Bride) You looked in the mirror lately? (The Lazarus Experiment) Bleh. (Smith and Jones) Harriet Jones: The most remarkable man I've ever met... (The Christmas Invasion) Doctor: I noticed. (Planet of the Ood) ?: He's dangerous. (The Lazarus Experiment) Doctor: That's me. (Blink) Indomitable! That's the word! (Utopia) People assume that time is a straight progression of cause and effect. (Blink) NO! (The Christmas Invasion) Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey, stuff. (Blink) Once upon a time there were people in charge of those rules, but they died. You know who that leaves me? The laws of time are mine, and they will obey me! (The Waters of Mars) Fingers on lips! (Fear Her) Chorus: There is no power on this Earth that can stop me! (The Idiot's Lantern) I'm the Doctor. (Smith and Jones) I'm the Doctor. Rose: He's the Doctor. (The Christmas Invasion) Doctor: I'm brilliant! No wonder you scream... Oh yes! (Doomsday) Better get used to it. (The Christmas Invasion) Mr. Copper: Oh, I will! Doctor: No interfering. I don't want any trouble. Just... (Voyage of the Damned) Be magnificent. (The Runaway Bride) Verse 4: Ood Sigma: This song is ending... But the story never ends. Doctor: I could do so much more. So much more! ...I don't want to go. (The End of Time, Part 2) Category:Fan-songs